The Secret Death Bringers
by oRpheusB20
Summary: Link, a member of the SDB, an assassination group, is sent to kill a princess he ran into earlier that day. As it turns out, killing a magic-user isn't all that easy. AU where Link will be sided with the enemy for a small chunk of the story. Needs a better home than I can be bothered to provide. Basically discontinued.
1. The Average Day Of An Assassin

**Hey there!**

 **Little experimentation with posting on my iPod, so if I make any odd mistakes, please point them out.**

 **As for the story itself, I watched a couple episodes of Hyrule Assassin, and a couple hours later, I wanted to type up this little idea. Sadly I'm at my dad's, and I don't have a computer here, so I typed it up on my Werdsmith app and copy and pasted it onto here, bringing with it a bunch of oddball issues where it would have a bunch of jumbled words saying text size and other crap.**

 **So anyway, if anyone thinks it interesting, tell me. If you don't, I'll still at least make a chapter two, but if that doesn't get anywhere, then I think I'll have an issue.**

* * *

Link yawned, bored out of his mind, sitting on the couch in the middle of the SDB headquarters. The SDB, or Secret Death Bringers (no one was quite sure why it was named that) was an assassination group that consisted of only a couple members, but were infamous for getting the job done quickly, and without any evidence that they did it. The kingdom's princess had long since put an ever growing bounty on the group's head. Not that they cared.

Anyway, back to Link. He was no more than 17, but was easily one of the best assassins the group could hope for. When he was young, he had no parents, no friends, and no home because the orphanage he had been staying at kicked him out when he was 7 after they caught him trying to steal something he wanted. He was found by a member not much older than him, Zant, who was returning from a shopping trip. Though a little unhinged, he was still the nicest person Link had ever had the pleasure of meeting, so when he was offered a life with the SDB, he couldn't resist. The other assassins were skeptical that Link would be of use to them at first, but he had been determined to master the arts they taught him. It didn't take long for him to grow used to the lifestyle, and quickly made a name for himself as the master assassin that couldn't be taken down. Early on, he had been caught during an attempt on the Goron blacksmith's life. He had to fight his way through dozens of enraged Gorons just to survive. He had learned from that experience, and never again was he caught.

"Link!" Zant called out.

"What's up?" Link asked lazily.

"Your turn to go shopping," he informed the swordsman.

Link sighed and stood. Zant handed him a shopping list, and small bag of 200 rupees, his sword, and his mask. Link shoved the list and rupees in his pocket and put the sword on his back and the mask, a popular character known as a Keaton, on his face and walked out, muttering a swift but polite hello to his boss as he passed.

* * *

As he walked through Hyrule market, he was well aware that citizens and guards alike where staring at him. Probably because he had a child's mask on. It wasn't any worse than the guard he had once encountered at the path to Death Mountain that had worn it as well before gifting Link with it. He walked into the bazaar, whose proprietor had never minded Link, because a costumer was a costumer. Link had once asked what he would do if he found out one of his well paying costumers was actually one of the infamous assassins. The man had replied that it would depend on the money that he spent on average, but if it was at least 50 rupees a week, then he figured he could get a lot more money from not turning them in. Link chuckled and asked, "Even if they're a danger to society?" To which the man replied with, "Nope, I'd get more out of leaving them alone, so long as they didn't try to harm me." Upon hearing that, Link trusted the man enough to remove his mask and tell him who he was, and why he bought such odd items in mass quantities. The man actually didn't mind Link's status and agreed to not bother him or turn him in, so long as the SDB wouldn't hunt him or his family down. Link had happily agreed, and since then, the bazaar had been the assassins' go-to destination when shopping. It was one of the few places he felt comfortable removing his mask.

Link picked up everything on the list, alongside a couple of snacks, and things that they were getting low on last he checked. He got a discount that took off 50 rupees from the total, as the price of everything added up to well over 200 rupees. Link thanked the man and jokingly told him to not die before placing his mask back on and one by one shoving the bags in his magic, infinite pockets.

He walked out the store and felt the stares of everyone on him again. He frowned and glared at them in return, though it was rather difficult to tell that he was, considering the mask's eyeholes didn't allow you to see the wear's eyes. Despite this fact, everyone got the idea that the sword he carried around wasn't for show, and that if they continued to look at him, they would most certainly die. They adverted their gazes instantly. Satisfied, Link turned to leave and ran right into someone, knocking him down and throwing his mask off his head. Letting out a groan, he opened his eyes and looked up at the person that he had run into. Despite the blueish skin, red eyes and the fact that she was practically a giant by his standards, as he had to crane his neck to see her face while sitting, Link thought she looked rather pretty.

Noticing his mask was gone, Link swiftly turned his gaze to the ground, looking around for it. "Looking for this?" The woman asked.

Link looked back up, staring as she held out the mask. Link nodded, standing and taking it from her, putting it back on, muttering a thanks.

"Why do you hide your face from the world?" The woman asked.

"People don't like me," he responded. "If you knew who I was, then you wouldn't either. In fact, you would probably flee."

"Try me," the woman replied without hesitation.

Link laughed at her enthusiasm. "If we meet again, I think about it."

"Alright then, what's your name?" She asked.

"What's your's?" Link retorted.

"I asked first," the woman replied with an annoyed expression.

Link figured it wouldn't be wise to push her buttons, she he caved and told her, "Fine. It's Link." He felt rather odd, as for some reason, he trusted her with his real name, without knowing that she could hold his secret should she realize who he was. Especially since his name and basic info was plastered on almost ever wall because the princess wanted him dead.

The woman nodded, telling him, "I'm Midna."

Link nodded and turned to the sun, finding that it was almost to the point of setting. "Shit, I have to go!" Without saying a goodbye, he rushed away.

"Um, see you later?" Midna said, watching him flee.

* * *

At the castle...

A young shiekah appeared before the princess as she worked. "I just saw the assassin, Link, with the Twilight Princess."

The princess flinched at the news, pausing in her work. "Is she aware the boy is a danger?"

"Judging from the somewhat light-hearted conversation they had, no," the shiekah replied. "I also wanted to inform you that over the past year, he comes to the town every six weeks and heads straight to the bazaar. He spends on average 20 to 30 minutes there before leaving without going anywhere else. He never has any visible objects with him upon leaving. The owner of the bazaar refuses to give any information, saying that it's for the safety of his costumers, and doesn't particularly care if he's helping criminals so long as they don't harm him." The princess growled and clutched her pen so tight that it almost snapped like a twig. "I'm sorry, my lady, I should have taken him down while he was distracted."

"No, it's better that you don't cause a ruckus," the princess informed him. "So we have to wait 6 weeks for him to appear again?"The shiekah nodded. "Very well. Prepare for that day. I want him taken down next time he arrives." The shiekah bowed and turned, leaving the princess with her work.

* * *

At SDB headquarters, he pulled out bag after bag from his pockets, handing the remaining rupees to Zant, who acted as the group's treasurer because he didn't want to get hurt on missions.

Ghirihim, the oddly expressive weirdo of the group, walked over to the bags and started rummaging through one of them. "Did you get the cookies and shampoo?" He asked.

Link chuckled and told him, "Look in your bag." He pointed at the bag that was marked with a G, indicating that it was him. Link had long since set up such a system because he kept losing the cookies or spilled Zant's juice on them or somehow caused some sort of odd violent chemical reaction, causing almost everything to explode, which annoyed everyone to no end whenever it happened, so Link had to give them their own personal bags just so it no longer happened. One misplace, and everything goes to shit.

"Probably should have remembered that," Ghirihim commented, looking through his bag, pulling out a cookie and munching contently on it.

"So how was your time out there?" Zant asked.

"Why do you ask me that every time I do so much as step outside?" Link asked, earning a shrug in reply. "Well, anyway, it was the same, basically. Got the shopping done, talked to the owner of the bazaar, nothing different." He left out his encounter with Midna, not wanting to frighten them by telling them someone saw him without his mask. Or for them to tease him about the fact that he met a female about his age and talked to her longer than some of his conversations with Zant, which were never very long, but that was beside the point.

Their boss walked into the room. "Good morning, boss," Zant greeted.

"It's not morning, Zant," he grunted.

"Ah, not true. It's morning somewhere, is it not?" Zant replied.

"Yeah, otherwise tomorrow is going to be seriously disappointing," Ghirihim chimed in, his mouth still full of cookie.

The boss sighed at the group's shenanigans. "Whatever," he groaned. "Link, I have a mission for you."  
Link perked up at the mention of a mission. "What is it?" He asked.

"Apparently, a princess from another realm has actually come here to talk to Princess Zelda. The client apparently was wronged by her a while ago, but we don't take out of realm missions, as you know. So he's waited until now to put in a hit on her."

Link nodded. "Ok, give me the information and I'll go. Is there any specific way he wanted the assassination to be done?"

The boss shook his head. "Nah, he just wants her dead." He handed a somewhat small packet containing all the info they had on her and left the room.

Link wandered over to the couch and sat down, thumbing his way through the packet as he walked. He didn't exactly see too much of the physical features page the first time around, becuase he was trying to multitask walking and reading and was mostly failing, but he did notice that she was a giant by average Hylian standards, standing about 6 feet and 5 or so inches when she wasn't slouching, had blueish skin and red eyes. He was thinking the description sounded familiar, but he didn't dwell on it or stop to look back at the name that he had missed. He continued on, sitting down and starting paying more attention to the details.

'She is the princess of the Twilight Realm, rather snarky and sassy, more so than most people. Probably won't hesitate to murder you if you try to kill her.'

Link stopped for a second and re-read that last part just to make sure he wasn't crazy. "Won't hesitate to kill if you threaten her," Link muttered to himself, ever so slightly disturbed because she'd probably done it before. "Duly noted. Doesn't seem very princess-y, though."

He continued on, finishing the packet and finally turning back to the front to re-read the parts that he had skimmed over before. He stopped upon seeing the name. Muttering a small "Oh," he thought 'Well, Midna, it looks like you're going to be finding out a lot more about me real soon.'

* * *

 **Alright, well, sorry if Ghirihim is out of character. I never played SS and lack the attention span to watch someone play it. So his personality will be a _tad_ off.**


	2. Messing With A Magic User Is Stupid

**Hey there again!**

 **Once again, I'm doing this one my iPod, so don't be surprised if there are some odd errors.**

 **Now the, about reviews...**

 **EquinoxWolf: Thanks for telling me about Ghirihim, now I know he won't be like his canon self at all! Also, the encouragement is helpful.**

 **As for the three guests... Should the seemingly mad ones actually read this...**

 **Bottom one first: As you can tell from this chapter, Midna won't be harmed. Also, do you know what an AU is? Just because in canon Link is a good guy, doesn't mean that he can't be a bad guy in a fanfiction about assassins. In fact, I think most assassin LoZ fanfics _,_ Link is a bad guy on a quest to kill Zelda or something, so... Yeah.**

 **Middle one: Um, I'll take that as a "I love the idea." Because I'm not sure what else that could mean.**

 **Top one: See bottom one's response. I love Midna just as much as you people. Seriously, she's the best sidekick in the history of forever, and should Hyrule Warriors come out on the 3DS, older hardware that is, she is probably going to be the only character I play as the whole damn time. Should she be harmed at all throughout the story, then it will be purely so Link can realize he doesn't _want_ her to be harmed. **

* * *

Link quietly snuck through the castle grounds. It was the middle of the night, so, rather fittingly, he wore the All Night mask, in hopes that it would keep the full moon's light from reflecting off his pale skin. He didn't make a sound, and didn't leave a footprint in the dirt. It was almost child's play to actually enter the castle.

Once inside, with narrow corridors and very alert (despite it being the middle of the night) guards posted at every corner, progress became slow. He had to distract them to move past. When it was an available option, he scaled the wall's decorations, walking above the guards. Soon enough, he found the living quarters in which he was sure his target was residing. He ever so gently pushed open the door. A small glance inside showed there was no guard of any kind.

Satisfied, Link snuck into the room. He crept forward when suddenly the princess's eyes popped open. Startled, Link sunk into the shadows, hoping she hadn't spotted him. Despite the fact that he had freedom over how he could kill, he didn't want her to let out a scream that would alert the guards and force him to get out fighting the whole castle and its magic-wielding princess.

He watched as she got up, walking out the door. Mostly curious as to what the princess could possibly be doing, he followed.

Because of the guards, he lost sight of her swiftly, even if she was moving at a rather sluggish pace. He eventually caught up to her, though, in the guard's training room, where no guards resided, as there was nothing to guard.

Link saw a great moment to strike, as he could escape long before her screams reached the somewhat nearby guard's ears. He drew his sword, staring at her turned back, briefly wondering what she was doing. Shaking it off, he dashed forward, feet landing without a sound even while running.

A second before his sword touched her skin, she sidestepped. Surprised, Link stumbled and fell, knocking off his mask upon impact with the ground, similar to what happened earlier that day. Looking up at Midna, he asked, "How did you...?"

"I'm a magical being, what do you expect? I could sense your presence long before you even at my room," she replied with a tired, and possibly even bored expression.

"Why didn't you get Zelda, or a guard then?" Link asked, on guard.

"Because I figured it was worth my time to meet the masked boy that has sent this kingdom into a panic," she told him. "So why do you do it? You seemed rather nice at the market."

Link froze. "You knew I was the same person?" He had thought that she only knew him as a killer, not the boy she'd met that day because he figured she couldn't see his face in the dark.

In response, Midna raised an eyebrow. "Hello, magical being. I thought I already explained this. Plus, I can see in the dark, and your voice is the same. You really outta hid that."

Link glared at her. "Ok, so you know who I am, and what I do. Why don't you just arrest me so we can get this over with."

Midna simply stared at him.

"Do you want me to kill you?"

Finally, she replied. "Why do you do it?" This question only got Link to look at the princess like she was insane. "I mean, why are you in the assassin career?" She corrected her question. "With looks, muscles, and a smooth voice like yours, you would probably get just about any job you wanted, so why an assassin?"

Link smirked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were hitting on me with those complements."

The princess was expressionless as she replied. "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't, you figure it out." This caused Link's smirk to be wiped clean from his face. "You never answered my question," she reminded him.

"I don't have to tell you shit," Link spat.

"Ok, don't tell me, I'll just use my magic to dive into your memories," Midna threatened, alighting her palm with energy.

Link gulped. "T-that wont be necessary," he stuttered, not wanting basically his whole soul to be shown off to a stranger, a target no loss.

"Then spill it," Midna demanded, keeping the energy surrounding her hand.

"They gave me a home, a family," he explained, staring into space as he slowly grew into a relaxed position, and released his grip on his sword. "They were the nicest people I'd met. They gave me a place to stay after I was kicked out of the orphanage, and in return, I worked for them. They're the only people I can call 'friends,' 'family' even." He looked up at the princess. "They're some of the few people I've ever trusted with my real face, both physically and mentally."

"You seem pretty trusting around me, and you don't know me."

"I'm not sure why I've been bothered to trust you with my face and real name," he admitted.

Midna nodded, almost in understanding. "I get it," she told him.

"No you don't," Link growled.

"Keep telling yourself that," Midna replied. "When I was a toddler, I grew sick, and my parents thought it was too much of a hassle to take care of me, so they sent me to an orphanage, saying if I lived to be 15, and had at least decent manners that I could return. They didn't care because they had another child coming. Rather ironically, my sister never even got to open her eyes before she died. Even when they realized I didn't have any manners, they stil took me back simply because I possessed royal blood, nothing more."

"At least that explains your lack of manners," Link commented.

"Pretty much," Midna replied. "So who's the guy that wants me dead? I have a good feeling it's that guy I pissed off last year."

"I bet you've pissed off a lot of people," Link commented. "How can you make a guess already?"

"He's the only one that has looked me straight in the eye, and say, 'I'm going to kill you!' The rest of them just give me a death glare and stalk off," Midna told him like it was a daily occurrence.

"You say that like it it happens a lot," Link pointed out.

"That's because it does," Midna let out a chuckle. "I'm a princess without manners, do you really believe I'm going to be able to please more than half the population?"

"Not really," Link admitted. "Quite frankly, I'm surprised more people didn't request your murder when you arrived."

"Most people forget what I did to them after a week or two. Generally I wrong them verbally, so it doesn't take long for them to forget why they're mad."

"What did you do to the guy that you think put the hit on you then?"

Midna shrugged. "Honestly, I forget. I just remember he threatened to kill me."

"Geez, forgetful and lacks manners. Now I'm really surprised more people don't want you dead," Link told her, only half serious.

In response to this, Midna playfully kicked him in the side.

Link went quiet for a moment. "You're making this really hard, you know."

"What, losing your nerve?" Midna teased.

"I always had issues killing someone I know had a childhood not far from mine," Link admitted. "I always flee and get Ghirihim to do it when that happens. He's bloodthirsty, so he's always willing to do it, even when the boss wants me to do it on my own."

"If you have such an issue, why kill at all?" Midna asked him.

"Like I told you, they're all I have, and I have no desire to disappoint them."

"You know, if you give up now and tell the princess what's going on with you, maybe she'd take pity on you and give you an honest life to live," Midna suggested.

"And betray my family? Hell no," Link growled.

"Then I can't tell you what to do. Other than attempt to murder me, but it won't be hard to take you down singlehandedly."

"Keep telling yourself that," Link mimicked her earlier words, grabbing his sword and standing.

Midna chuckled and formed a sword of her own out of magic.

Link put his mask back on, hiding his emotions from the world as he readied himself for a fight. He decided to take the offensive in order to get the job over and done with.

Before he could move, though, there was suddenly a blade stabbing into his side, and it wasn't Midna's. Slowly turning his head, he spied the princess of Hyrule standing behind him, anger in her eyes.

"Zelda?" Link questioned.

"Hello, Link," the princess greeted coldly.

"So you bothered to learn my name. I'm honored," Link said sarcastically.

"Shut it," Zelda told him. "You are in no position to make jokes."

Link nonchalantly looked down at the sword sticking out of his side. "It does appear that way, doesn't it? Of course, that isn't stopping me. Now then, I don't like you, and you don't like me, so I have this to say to you. 'Please be kind enough to participate in an aerodynamically stable...' 7 more words later, and Link finished his phrase about flying fucks in overly complicated words, while Zelda was still attempting to remember what aerodynamically stable meant.

Zelda stared, unable to come up with a decent answer, all the while Midna laughed her ass off, because, while she was able to keep up with Link's words just as well as the the Hyrulian princess, the expression Zelda had on her face was absolutely priceless.

"Do you find this funny?" Zelda asked the other princess.

"Not funny," Midna replied, stifling her laughter for a moment before bursting into another laugh as she continued. "Hilarious."

Zelda, understanding that she was being laughed at, as not amused. "Oh, so you find it 'hilarious' that a criminal is sassing me?"

"Well, his choice of words were rather interesting," Midna admitted.

"With the way you speak, it almost sounds like you enjoy his company!" Zelda yelled.

"What is wrong with you?" Midna asked.

"A large number of things because I'm half asleep," Zelda replied with a shrug.

While Midna was attempting to deal with the crazy, tired princess, Link was taking small steps away to the door, keeping an eye on the princesses all the while. Right before he got out the door, however, Midna, without even looking at him, sent magic chains to wrap around his legs to stop him. He hit the ground with a 'thud,' a small yelp of pain, and finally, a growl of annoyance.

Guards were swiftly sent to take him to the dungeon where the most dangerous criminals were kept. He didn't protest because his injured side was starting to really sting.

Once there, he was thrown into a special cell far away from the few other prisoners on the account that he had a higher chance of murdering them. A quick glance at them revealed that the other inmates had a look of shock on their faces, whether from Link, a master at stealth, being caught, or because they were unable to put on a proper terrified face at the thought of an assassin being anywhere near them.

It was probably the latter judging from their sighs of relief upon finding out Link would be nowhere near them.

"Do you seriously believe I kill for fun or something?" He asked them as he walked. Not waiting for a reply that would probably never come, he continued, "Because I don't. I only harm those who I've been assigned to kill." Predictably, there was no response.

Link looked at the cell he was contained in. There was a functioning toilet, which was a massive relief, however, that was as far as luxuries went. He assumed the hay in the corner was supposed to be his bed. He didn't complain and sat down on it. After a minute, a doctor stepped in, alongside two guards. Upon seeing Link's quizzical look, the doctor said, "I understand you've been stabbed?" He looked down at the still bleeding side.

"Oh, I forgot about that," Link said. "I'm assuming you're here to make sure I don't bleed to death?"

The doctor nodded and Link allowed him to treat the wound. After the man and the guards that were there to ensure no one died were gone, Link curled up on the hay and fell asleep.


	3. Link's Stuck In A Dungeon!

**It's a new chapter! Yay! I meant to upload this yesterday night, but profiles were down because of maintenance or something. So I couldn't upload this to my Doc Manager or even get to my account in general, really. Also, the story itself is 2500 words exactly. It was in no way intentional, and I just happened to see that and go, 'Oh, really? Neat.'**

 **I think Link's in denial for more than half this chapter. It wasn't intentional, but after I started to refer to the stages of grief, I realized that he did seem to come up with various excuses for everything that was going on, so...  
**

 **Oh, and how is it possible to have 6 reviews, and only _1_ _single view?_ Seriously, that's what it says in my Story Manager. 1 view, 6 reviews, 3 followers, and 1 favorite. I don't think I quite understand.**

 **Now for reviews! (Yay!)**

 **EquioxWolf: It did move a little fast, huh? Well, I took that into consideration, and over half the chapter is Link stuck in a dungeon. Now that I think about it, I'm not even sure how I managed that... Anyway, after a while, I was only at about a 1500 word count, and I want all of this story's chapters to have 2000 words or more, so I ended up throwing some exciting stuff in towards the end.**

 **As for the Guest, were you the top, the bottom, or both for the first chapter reviews? I can't tell, you're all just 'Guest' with a capital G, so... Anyway, Link should the hero, huh? Though, you don't see many stories with an evil Link, but I don't think that I could do that, because I don't want anything bad to happen to Midna, but it's not like I can have her join the bad guys and say they lived happily ever after. And so that's probably why the 'exciting' part of this chapter turned out like it did.**

 **By the way, the later parts of this has the stages of grief in them, so in case you don't know what those are... You lose something important, you go through various stages to cope, basically. Those are denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and finally, acceptance. Most of the time, you don't go through all of them, and sometimes you bounce between stages, so you could very well be in depression, and then jump back into anger.**

 **I think I've rambled enough. Have fun...**

* * *

Several days passed since he was thrown into prison. In that time, Link did very little, lying on his hay bed, acting like a model prisoner, at least, that's how he fancied himself whenever he bothered to look over at the savages that lived a couple cells over. As he found out on his second day, he only got two meals a day; probably an order from the princess because everyone else stuck in a cell got three a day. He hardly stood because his wounded side still stung, but whenever he did, every guard and prisoner turned their attention to him, and kept it there until he sat down again, even if he was simply stretching. It was very unnerving when he was trying to use the toilet, which he found plugged very easily, and was temperamental at times. He didn't feel like anyone knew what the word 'privacy' meant. He expected the guards, at least, to not stare. Because of this, he became more nocturnal (at least, he thought it was nocturnal) than the other prisoners so at least he wouldn't have quite so many eyes on him when he had to take a dump.

It was the middle of what he suspected was his fifth day. He couldn't tell due to the fact that there wasn't a clock or window of any kind. He could only tell very basic time due to the sleep schedules of the other inmates, even if those were all over the place. Anyway, it was his suspected fifth day, and the princess had yet to visit him, which came as a shock considering how much she seemed to be dying to talk to him since his first kill.

About mid-day, when all the other prisoners were getting their lunch, and Link was in a half-asleep daze, a princess did finally arrive. It wasn't the one he had expected though.

Not completely awake, Link only registered a couple bits of the conversation that went down behind his cell door, but soon enough the door was opening. Link opened his eyes and looked up. He could only really see a silhouette because of the light being directly behind her, but he had a good idea of just who it was, judging from height alone.

"What do you want?" Link asked.

"What do you think?" Was the reply.

"I think you came here to annoy me," Link said.

"Guess again," the princess told him.

"You're here to give me food in hopes that I'll follow you forever like a lost puppy?" Link guessed, the thought of food making his stomach growl.

"Getting warmer," she told him, handing him an apple. "Honestly, I don't understand what Zelda thinks she'll achieve by taking your lunch."

Link looked over the apple to ensure it wasn't poisoned and then bit into it. Finding that it was safe, he started to devour it. Midna chuckled at his behavior.

"So why are you here?" Link asked, already halfway through his apple.

"I heard Zelda won't give you a lunch, so I figured I'd provide you with something to tide you over," she explained.

"Cool," Link said somewhat uncaringly before returning to his apple. After a moment, he asked, "So when's Zelda planning on visiting?"

"Oh, she had no plans to," Midna informed him.

Link had a shocked look on his face. "But I thought she was going to try and get me to spill the secrets of the SDB or something!" Link yelled, gaining the attention of the other inmates, who, until that point, had been ignoring the two.

"SDB?" Midna asked.

"The assassin group I'm in," Link expained with a confused look on his face. "The Secret Death Bringers. You've seriously never heard of us?"

"Nope," Midna replied.

"Ok... So why isn't Zelda going to come down here?" Link asked.

"Well, for one, she's afraid of the other prisoners," Midna told him, glancing at said inmates, who were staring at her hungrily. "As a matter of fact, they're giving me the creeps. Secondly, she figures that she can catch them herself after coming up with a 'brilliant' idea."

"And that is...?" Link asked.

"Because we caught you so easily, Zelda figures that if we just put a fake hit on her, that we can catch whichever one comes. Unfortunately, this is lengthening my stay far past anything I had expected because she somehow convinced me to stay for the whole thing."

"Does this mean you'll keep bringing me lunch?" Link asked hopefully. As much as he didn't want to rely on someone, especially who had previously been a target, missing lunch was a pain in the ass.

"More than likely not," Midna replied.

"Why not?" Link asked. "Is it the other prisoners, are they creeping you out? You can get them to back off!" He probably sound a little childish with that last statement, but he didn't care. He didn't want to lose the only person was was willing to talk to him.

Midna chuckled. "Do you really want me to visit that much? Are you getting lonely?" She teased.

"As a matter of fact, yes. There isn't a whole lot to do down here, after all," Link admitted. "Plus, I hate missing lunch."

Midna laughed. "While the other inmates do creep me out, that is not the reason. I don't want Zelda to get any odd ideas, like I'm going to bust you out or something stupid. As a matter of fact, I fear she's going to yell at me as soon as I walk out of here."

"There are guards watching my every move should I do so much as twitch, which makes using the toilet rather freaky. Something tells me that I'm not going to be getting out of here any time soon," Link replied.

"Well, then maybe you should use this time to reflect on what you've done incorrect throughout your life," Midna advised before leaving, not waiting for a reply.

A couple days passed after Link's talk with Midna. In that time, she didn't visit again, and Link was left to ponder what she had told him. It didn't even take an hour for him to determine that the only thing he could have possibly done incorrect was that one time he tried to steal. Because of that, his life fell apart, and he was now in the mess he currently found himself in. After that, he turned his thoughts to what his family could possibly be doing in order to free him. After all, they weren't just going to leave him... right? He also wondered how Zelda and Midna were doing. He hadn't heard any news so far about either of them. It was likely that Zelda's fake hit was still being processed, since she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, which would explain why nothing had happened to her yet. It was highly unlikely that the hit on Midna would be called off, though, so it felt odd that nothing seemed to be happening with her that the guards, who seemed to love gossip, would want to talk about. Link tried to convince himself that they were taking the time to plan upon realizing that she wasn't going to leave yet, or maybe find out where he was being held before attempting to take her out again. Or maybe they thought he was still trying. Occasionally, he was sent in to take someone out, but various circumstances caused him to have to sit around and hope that he put the poison in the correct drink because every other method would be too risky. Sometimes it took up to two weeks. Yes, that must be why. They thought it was just taking awhile.

After two weeks passed, Link began to get anxious. Usually, if he thought that he would take awhile, he would send a message via a white hawk that oddly trusted him. So they had no reason to still be waiting around.

So when a crash, boom, and a bang sounded not far from the dungeon, Link jumped up, mostly out of shock. A smile quickly grew on his face as he realized what was going on.

A bomb must have been used on a nearby wall. There were three people of interest in the castle, so there was no particular reason to be stealthy, even though they had to deal with the whole castle's defenses. As well as the two magic wielding princesses. Never forget them.

It was possible that the stealthy approach was thrown out the window because they had been spotted. Or maybe they knew that the hit wasn't real, and didn't want to deal with the ambush that was inevitably set up every night in hopes that they would stumble into it.

Regardless as to why they were causing a scene, they had definitely arrived, and Link was sure he was going to be freed.

A moment passed, and most of the guards ran up to see what was going on. And for the most part, other than that moment, it was silent. None of the other inmates did much. They were tense, but otherwise didn't move an inch. Neither did the remaining guards.

Link stood, clinging to the bars that kept him from the world, the anticipation killing him, which was clear in his eyes. All the remaining guards stared at him, nervous.

There were sounds that indicated a struggle not far outside. "They're coming for me," Link told the guards, which made them all the more nervous. "They'll kill you all for locking me up here!" He probably sounded like a crazed maniac, but that was the least of his concerns at the moment. They were probably getting closer by the moment.

Hurried steps made their way down the stairs. The guards jumped, and pointed their spears at the entrance. To everyone's shock, it was not a member of the SDB that emerged. It was, instead, Midna. The guards hastily put down their spears, apologizing.

Midna ignored them and slammed the door shut and ran to the back of the room, pressing herself against the bars of Link's cell. Turning her head, she looked at him.

Link actually felt rather surprised to see fear (tiredness was also present) in her eyes, considering how calm she was the night that he tried to take her down.

"So, they've finally come for me. And for your head," Link grinned, though it didn't stay on his face for long. "You're one of the few people I've ever trusted with my name and face. It will actually be rather saddening to see you go."

Midna shook her head. "I refuse to die now." Suddenly, she disappeared, seemingly melting into the shadows or, to be more specific, his shadow, though he didn't notice that it was his shadow she dived into.

Immediately after she was gone, the door burst off its hinges. Ghirahim calmly stepped into the room, effortlessly knocking out the shaking guards. He looked around the room for a moment, not batting an eye at Link, who was staring at him intently. As a matter of fact, he hardly acknowledged Link when he asked, "Are you going to let me out of here?"

Finally, Ghirahim turned to him. "Where is she?" He asked, not making a move to help Link out, nor did he talk to him like he was a friend of any kind.

Link felt rather confused as to why he didn't seem to care about his friend's safety, but answered anyway. "She kinda... sunk into the shadows."

Ghirahim swore. "She's probably fled already then. But she can't get far, not after I drained her magic like that. To think that she could still pull that trick, though." He swiftly turned around and started to walk away.

"Ghirahim, get me out of here!" Link yelled, annoyed.

Ghirahim stopped. "Why should I do that?" He asked, not bothering to turn and face Link.

"I-I'm-" Link started, too stunned to form a sentence.

"A member of the SDB?" Ghirahim finished. "Sorry, not anymore. After the boss realized you had been captured, he stopped seeing a use for you." With that out of the way, he started walking again.

Meanwhile, Link, effectively having just lost the only people he could ever call family, began to go through the stages of grief, rather quickly at that. "N-no, y-you can't just... Y-you're joking, right? Right?" He muttered, his hands slowly slipping from where they had been gripping the bars. The mature persona that he had held onto while stuck in the dungeon slowly slipped away, leaving only a pained child at was just told that he was no longer a part of his own family. It didn't even take another 5 seconds for him to snap into the second phase. "I'll kill you!" He yelled, his hands shooting up to grab the bars again, his knuckles white from how hard he was gripping them. "I'll fucking murder you all!" And immediately after that, he was on the third phase. By this time, Ghirahim had stopped to watch the saddened boy break down. "Please, don't leave me. I'll do anything. Please. I'm still useful to you, just... Please don't leave me." He looked at Ghirahim, desperation in his eyes. And then, just as fast as he passed through the other stages, he was onto the fourth. He fell to his knees, crying.

By this point, Ghirahim had had enough of watching the boy and left.

Amazingly enough, it was at this point that the other inmates finally learned what 'privacy' meant. They swiftly removed their gazes from him.

Despite his rather loud sobbing, Link heard movement behind him in his cell. His head swung around, shocked to find Midna sitting there on his hay bed, a look of pain on her face, probably because of the lack of magic in her system, judging from Ghirahim's words.

"Y-you," Link said, suddenly jumping back to the anger phase. "It's your fault I'm in this mess!" He screamed in anger, slowly standing.

"L-Link, please," Midna pleaded weakly.

Link walked towards her; suddenly back in the bargaining phase. "If I just kill you, they'll take me back, right?" He asked aloud, though he didn't expect an answer.

"Link, you're just a pawn to them," Midna slowly told him. "They don't care about you. Killing me won't change that. Please see that."

And just like that, Link slipped into an odd mix of denial and acceptance, the two of them contradicted each other, sure, but somehow he managed it. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered, the rational part of him telling him that there was nothing he could do, even though every other part of him told him that they couldn't possibly just leave him. And so, unable to come up with a decent answer to what he could do now without his family, he fell back onto his knees and cried once again, allowing the Twilight Princess to comfort him.


	4. The Escape

**And this is back again. Yay!**

 **I've realized that I have 5 projects in the process, one of which (my persona one) probably isn't going to be finished before the end of the year. My current plan is to just work on whatever was updated a month ago or something. Because it apparently takes that long for some of these. Opps. Anyway, the next story I'll be working on will be my other LoZ one, then persona, then I might do BiT if inspiration hits, and finally Naruto. Technically, AitT should have been next, but I work on this story on my iPod, and I got bored at my dad's. I've stated before that I lack a computer there and just typed this story up because I had nothing better to do. You know...**

 **Anyway, I've rambled enough. Have fun, don't die, make lot's of money, and don't kill anyone...**

* * *

Link's sobs slowly died down. "Sorry," he apologized to Midna, wiping away the tears on his face when he was finished.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"I broke down crying when assassins are here for your head, and you stayed to comfort me," Link explained.

"I'm the only one you trust now, right? I can't just leave," Midna replied. "Also, your 'buddy' drained me of almost all of my magic, and then I used the remains to escape. Believe it or not, that is extremely dangerous to my health. I don't think I could stand even if my life depended on it."

"Uh, news flash, it kinda does," Link said. "Great. How do we get out of here then...?"

"I think the only option we have is fight our way out," Midna replied.

"I don't have anything to fight with, though," Link pointed out. "Also, I'm going to have to be supporting you the whole time."

"We don't have a choice," Midna sighed. "Why are you helping me anyway? I'm not complaining, I mean, I get I helped you, but it does feel a little random."

"You said it yourself, you're the only one I trust now," Link told her. "I hope you realize this means I'll be following you around like a lost puppy from now on."

Midna grinned. "I've always wanted a dog."

Link nodded, amused. He put on a serious face as he looked at the bars that kept him from the world. "In all seriousness, we have to get out of here, quickly." He got up, walking over to the closest unconscious guard. He reached for the keys hanging of of the man's belt, but found his arms were just a tab bit too short. "Crap," he growled. He turned to Midna. "Your arms are longer than mine, think you can get the keys for me?"

Midna nodded and crawled over to him, reaching through the bars and pulling the keys off on the belt. Link took them and unlocked his cell. He walked out and picked up the guard's spear.

"I guess this'll have to do," he muttered. Hearing movement from the other prisoner's cells, Link looked over, seeing that they were trying to take another guard's keys. Link rolled his eyes and pointed the spear at them, getting them to back off. Link nudged the guard's body out of the inmates' reach and told them, "Sorry, but we don't need two major problems running wild in the castle." He lowered the spear and walked away.

"Ready?" He asked Midna.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied. "Think you'll be able to support me the whole way?"

"Once, I had to fight Ghirahim while holding a full grown cow over my head. I think I can handle you just fine," Link replied.

"Why did you do that?" Midna asked.

"It was a dare Zant gave me," Link told her.

"Wow," Midna muttered, impressed. "Wait, did you say Zant?"

"Yeah, why?" Link asked.

"Oh, goddesses," Midna sighed.

"What?" Link asked.

"Does he have pale, blueish skin and odd eyes?" Midna asked.

"Yes..." Link replied hesitantly.

"Oh goddesses," she repeated.

"What?!" Link almost yelled.

"He was one of our higher politicians or something before I returned home. When I was announced the heir, he went bad-shit insane, believing I didn't deserve to be the princess, and that he should be king. He attempted to murder me in my sleep." She let out a small shiver as she remembered the events. "It was on that night that I learned to be a light sleeper and always be on guard, constantly using my magic to unconsciously check my surroundings for potential threats. I nearly lost my life that night. Thankfully, I woke up from the oddest ass dream ever, just in time to dodge a scimitar aimed at my heart."

"That sounds like something he'd do," Link commented. "I've never invoked his wrath, but a couple targets have. All that remained of them after a couple minutes was just a bloody smear on the wall."

"Pretty much. Anyway, guards entered, and promptly my room turned into a battlefield. Over 200 people were dead by the time that he was finally subdued. As punishment, we sent him to the Light Realm. Ironically, my race was sent to the Twilight Realm because our ancestors did some stupid shit, and were sent there as punishment."

"That does explain why he hates it when people ask about his background," Link muttered. "Anyway, this is, what, the third time we've gotten distracted? Let's get moving!"

"They aren't exactly looking very hard, are they?" Midna asked as Link helped her up.

The two started their way up the stairs.

"Once we get up, where do I go?" Link asked.

"To the right," Midna replied. "The area that was bombed should be somewhat close by. It's the fastest way out." Link nodded and feel silent.

Once up the stairs, they turned right, and tried to ignore the bloody smears that used to be the guards. True to Midna's word, the wall that had been bombed was indeed close by. As they walked out, Link asked, "So, did you plan for something like this, or did you assume that we only struck at night?"

"We had a sneaking suspicion that something stupid might happen, so Zelda's borrowing a house down in Kakariko Village. We agreed to meet there should we survive."

"That does not sound very confident," Link pointed out. "'If we survive'."

"Well, considering how I got my ass kicked, I fear for Zelda."

Link shrugged. "I bet she could survive through pure stubbornness."

"She isn't that bad, you know. I'm worse than her," Midna told him.

"Not by much," Link said.

"How many times have you actually met her?" Midna asked.

"Only once," Link replied.

"Then how do you know?"

"I'm very good at knowing people simply from one meeting," Link told her.

"Sure you are..." Midna replied. "You still don't know much about me, and you've met me four times now."

"I'm aware of that. Anyway, we are getting severely off topic. Which way to Kakariko from here?" Link looked around the area. Mountains some way to the right side, and on the other, open meadow. Straight ahead, a forest.

"I believe it's some way to the left," Midna guessed.

"Great, if the SDB come out the same way they came, they'll spot us," Link groaned.

"Then go to the forest. We can hide there until the danger's gone," Midna suggested. Link nodded and they trekked to the forest.

Once they could no longer see the castle, they stopped. "I'm surprised we didn't run into anyone the whole time," Link commented as he released his hold on Midna, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Did you have to do that?" She asked. "You know I can't support myself right now."

"I'm tired, though," Link complained, flopping onto the ground, throwing the spear off to the side.

"Whatever happened to, 'I once had a sword fight while holding a cow over my head?'"

"I never said it wasn't tiring. I just said that I did it," Link sighed. "Anyway, how long until you don't need me to support you?"

"An hour, so long as I don't have to use magic. Give me two, and I'll be able to teleport us."

"Neat. I guess we'll be getting to Kakariko tomorrow then," Link said, staring at the sky. "I never realized how late it was."

"Of course you wouldn't. There isn't any way to tell the time in the dungeon," Midna replied.

"I realized that," Link said before yawning and muttering. "I want dinner. I think they serve it late down there."

"Yes, they do actually. I don't understand why, though, there's no real sound reasoning behind it," Midna replied.

"Alright, what are we going to do about food now?" Link asked.

"Hunting is the only option right now," Midna told him. "Unless you want to return to the castle and locate the kitchen, all the while sneaking around the SDB."

Link let out a groan and slowly stood. "Fine," he said, walking away. "Give a shout if someone tries to kill you."

"Will do," Midna replied. "Though I'll probably be dead by the time you get back."

Link returned after 20 minutes, empty handed because he sucked at hunting small critters, to find Midna not dead, just asleep. Unless she had been poisoned. Which, knowing Ghirahim, was all too likely. He had a tendency to poison targets, through various means, that he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to take out himself. It was always a slow-acting one, giving him time to try and kill them himself.

Suddenly panicked, he ran forward, checking her for a pulse. Once he touched her, though, she jerked up, and almost didn't realize it was him, seemingly preparing a magic spell to blast him apart.

"Hey, calm down!" Link said, throwing his hands up in fright.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked, calming down and dispelling the magic.

"I remembered that Ghirihim sometimes poisons his targets, so if they escape, they don't survive anyway. So, I kinda panicked. Sorry." Link chuckled. "By the way, I thought you couldn't use magic!"

"No, I can, there's just a chance that I wouldn't survive for more than five minutes afterwards," she shrugged. "So what did you catch?"

"Nothing," Link told her sadly.

"A master of stealth can't sneak up on a rabbit," Midna said with a taunting voice. "Seriously, though, that's pathetic."

"Hey, humans and small critters are two totally different things!" Link yelled in an attempt to defend himself.

"Yeah, there's about a five foot difference. Big whoop. Don't you know how to trap?"

"No, I'm an assassin, not a hunter. I know you probably can't tell, but there is a major difference between the two professions!"

"Whatever," Midna groaned, forcing herself to stand.

"What are you doing?" Link asked, annoyed.

"Since you are apparently incompetent at hunting, I guess I have to step in."

"I'm not 'incompetent,' you can barely move, and you can't possibly do better than me," Link countered.

"We'll see about that," Midna said, walking away in a random direction, Link following behind her.

Five minutes later, the two returned to camp, and Link was seething. "That will never work again in a million years," he told her.

"It was a simple trap, anyone could do it," Midna groaned, explaining for at least the fifth time. "Sure, the bait was not something a rabbit would normally eat, but we caught it. Can you let it go long enough to cook the damn thing?"

Link snatched the prey out of her hands and proceeded to build a fire to cook it with.

Midway through eating, they heard rustling. Looking up, they saw a figure step out of the bushes. Said figure was Ghirihim, who was giving Link his best death glare.

* * *

 **Hope this keeps you entertained, folks, because you probably won't see more of it for another month or so. Sorry.**


	5. The Things Link Does To Have A Friend

**Well, this took _way_ too long. Sorry. Wasn't in the mood to write at all. But I got this done. Yay!**

 **I hope I didn't make any horrible grammar errors. My program I write this particular story on (that's on my iPod) doesn't check for grammar. So...**

 **Anyway, I hope that you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Link stared at Ghirahim, who glared back.

"Ah, hi...?" He greeted slowly.

"What are you doing?" Ghirahim asked, despite seemingly being disinterested.

Link looked down at his rabbit leg. "Eating," he answered. "Want some?"

"Why would I want your disgusting meat?"

Link shrugged. "Figured I'd offer."

"How did you find us?" Midna asked tensely.

"You have a little magic left in you. I can track you solely through that," he answered. Turning to Link, he asked, "So, what do you think you're doing following around the enemy?"

Link put down his rabbit leg and stood. "You said it yourself. I'm not a member of the SDB anymore," He told his former ally. "If I choose to follow the 'enemy' around, then I am free to do so."

"Very well. Then you shall die together!" Ghirahim launched a knife, which Link dodged with ease, grabbing his spear off the ground midway through the motion.

Ghirahim drew his sword and started to swipe at Link in manic, unpredictable ways. Link, having lived with him for most of his life, easily parried each blow, and even managed to land a strike.

Ghirahim growled, pained and annoyed. He raised up another knife, this one dripping with poison, which Link quickly identified as being a fast acting, very much lethal one. He tossed it with grace in a well choreographed attack. Link merely side-stepped out of the way.

"What was that?" He asked.

Ghirahim pointed in the direction that the knife flew. "That... is that," he answered cryptically.

Confused, Link looked to where he was pointing. To his surprise, he found that the knife had been aiming for his companion the whole time, his position just made it look like it was aimed for him. Midna had been struck, and was now lying on ground, bleeding heavily. It was then that Link chose to notice that she wore very little. Seriously, what was she thinking?

"Oh, ok, just kill her, sure. Thank you!" Link yelled sarcastically. "Why don't you just kill me and Zelda while you're at it?!"

"I'm working on that," Ghirahim told him. "I already got Zelda, you're the only one left."

Link stared at his opponent. "Oh, you actually got Zelda? Wow, didn't think you could pull that off. Anyway... I'm outta here. See ya!"

Link turned tail and fled, scooping up Midna with grace as he did so, unfortunately dropping his spear as he did so. "Got any bright ideas?" He whined to his nearly unconscious companion as he jumped out of the way of an incoming knife that he had luckily heard coming from behind.

"Just one," she whispered.

"And that would be?" He asked.

"Teleport," she answered.

Before Link could think about what that meant, he felt the oddest sensation, as though he was in two places at once. Or maybe it was an odd feeling about no longer having a head but still somehow alive.

Anyhow, a moment passed, and suddenly Link was dropped onto the ground. He hadn't even been aware of getting lifted off the ground to begin with. He quickly looked around and found that he was in a somewhat familiar town.

"Kakariko," he realized. A feeling of peace passed over him, and then he suddenly remembered about the dying princess in his arms, who was now coughing up blood because of her use of magic when she possessed none, which was quickly tearing her up from the inside. The knife embedded in her stomach wasn't helping, either.

Panicking ever so slightly now, Link looked for a potion shop. He knew there was one around somewhere...

Finally, he spotted it and ran to it, almost knocking over a number of people in his mad dash to save his friend.

He kicked the door open and ran it, scaring the crap out of the poor man inside. "Link?" He asked, stunned.

The potion maker was one of those few who knew Link simply because the SDB relied on him for quality potions if the bazaar was out. He shared the same mentality as the bazaar man after Link had done the math for him and showed that in five years, he would have earned about as much money as the reward, as well as have more coming in.

"I need a red potion, potion that cures poison, and one that restores magic!" Link yelled at the man as he lowered Midna to the ground.

The man stood there, shocked.

"Today would nice!" Link yelled.

The man jumped out of his stupor and dashed around the store in a panic. He tossed a clear-ish purple potion at Link. Link caught it and looked at it curiously, uncorking the bottle and sniffing it just to be sure it was safe.

"It's a potion that slows down poison tremendously. It should keep her alive until I can get anything better," the man explained.

Link nodded and turned his attention back to Midna, who was nigh-unconscious at this point. He lightly slapped her cheek until she responded. He held the bottle up to her lips and said, "If you desire to live, drink."

Midna groaned, but complied and downed the potion.

When she was done, Link threw the empty bottle behind him and yelled, "Magic potion is the next biggest deal now!"

"You'll have to explain what's going on later!" The shopkeeper yelled as he chucked a green potion at Link, almost clocking him.

"Can you focus on the task at hand!?" Link yelled back.

"Would you both stop yelling?! You're giving me a headache!" Midna shouted before Link forced the potion down her throat.

"Honey, I think a headache is the least of your concerns for the moment," Link informed her.

"So I noticed," Midna groaned after she had swallowed all of the liquid.

The shopkeeper tossed a red potion to Link next. The ex-assassin wasted no time in forcing her to down that as well.

The shopkeeper slowed his frenzied pace when he saw the princess in front of him stop bleeding.

Link snapped his finger continually to get the man's attention. "What about neutralizing the poison?" He asked.

"I don't have enough ingredients," the shopkeeper told him.

Link's eye twitched. "Alright, when can you get some more?"

"The next shipment should come next week."

Link's eyes widened. "A week?! We don't have that kind of time!"

"Then you'll have to gather some yourself."

"Where are they?"

"We need special Lon Lon milk," the man said, pulling out a slip of paper and writing down the ingredients, "just tell them it's for the potion. We also require purple Chu jelly and 5 odd purple mushrooms that you can find in the Lost Woods by the Kokiri forest."

"Please don't tell me this is all to make your perfect pancake or something," Link groaned as he looked at the ingredients on the list.

"Whatever gave you that idea? No, it's all for the potion."

"What about Midna?" Link asked, glancing over to her.

"I'll keep feeding her the potion that slows the poison, don't worry."

Link sighed. "Alright." He turned to leave, muttering, "Fucking fetch quests."

"Wait a second, Link," the shopkeeper called out. Link turned around, and the man rummaged through some things before finally holding out a small bag. "6 bottles for the jelly and mushrooms, as well as a magic mask that will allow you to sniff them out. You might not like the smell, though. They reek."

Link nodded. "Thanks," he muttered before running to the entrance of the village.

Before he left, he went to a nearby store for a weapon. He ended up stealing a fine looking double helix sword because he lacked any money and the person refused to sell to him without any rupees. Not the best way to go about it when he was trying to be a good guy. He promised himself he'd pay for it later. He would probably just forget, though.

Link sprinted towards the LonLon Ranch. He vaguely remembered an assassination he had been tasked with there, early into his former profession. Some dumbass named Ingo had thought he was better than the owner and stole it away. The owner didn't act like he cared, though, but seemed happy enough when he heard that someone had put a hit on his former employee (because no one could stand his attitude), and got his ranch back.

He reached the ranch in record time, despite the hefty sword he carried on his back and the couple of monsters that ran around, commonly attacking anyone that got within five feet of them.

Link knocked on the door to the stables, where he figured someone would be working. He was greeted by a bubbly young woman. "Good morning," she greeted. "What do you need?"

Link held out the paper to her. "I need 'special' LonLon milk for a poison potion."

The girl gasped. "Someone's been poisoned?!" Link nodded grimly. "I'll get working on that right away. I'm so sorry, but it will take a couple hours."

"I understand. I still have to get 5 magic mushrooms and some purple Chu jelly anyway."

"ChuChus can be found in a cave about a mile to the south," she informed him. "Would you like to borrow a horse? You already look rather out of breath."

"That would be nice. Thank you."

The young lady lead him over to the horses. "Epona's the fastest and strongest, but no one can tame her," she said, pointing to a chestnut made that was glaring at Link coldly.

"What's her issue?" Link asked.

"No one really knows," the girl answered with a shrug. "Go on, take your pick. Time's being wasted the more you sit around."

Link nodded and approached a black stallion, who looked at Link indifferently.

"Oh, Epona's exact opposite in terms of personality," the girl told him. "Midnight couldn't care less of what you do. I bet you could be stabbing him to death, and he would just stare at you with slight annoyance."

"I think that's not normal," Link commented.

"It probably isn't," the girl said with a shrug.

Link climbed on. "As long as he's fast, I couldn't care less if he couldn't care less."

The girl nodded. "Don't worry, he'll get you where you need to be. Come back in a couple hours. I should have it ready by then."

Link nodded and rode off, somewhat unsteadily because the last time he rode a horse was sometime back in the orphanage, maybe before. As he rode off, he heard the girl yell, "Dad, get your lazy ass in here and help me!" Link couldn't help but snort in amusement at this.

Link arrived at the cave that he suspected was the one the girl had informed him of somewhat quickly. He dismounted the uncaring horse and gave him a small pat on the neck. "Don't run off, now," Link muttered to him. The horse didn't seem to pay much attention to Link, and only flicked an ear. Link took that as a sign of acknowledgement and entered the cave.

The inside of the cave was surprisingly light. Link wandered in and turned a corner, finding that there were torches lining the walls, causing him to guess that people came often enough to warrant a lighting system. With only 2 paths, to choose from, Link decided upon the right path and walked down it.

He found very little along his trek. Just as he was about to give up, turn back, and try the left path, he heard an odd squishing-type noise. Looking around, he found very little. Finally, he looked upwards and was surprised to find a gelatinous substance moving around over his head. He nearly screamed when parts started to drop down, some nearly landing on him.

Now, Link had heard enough about ChuChus. He knew they were essentially a jelly, and could be consumed in a similar manner. People generally opted to not have basically a corpse on their toast, but some found it quite useful if they were hungry and bleeding to death at the same time. What the poor ex-assassin DIDN'T know, however, was that they dropped onto their victims from the ceiling of dark caves, coming down in large chunks. He stood there in shock until he almost took a glob of ChuChu to the face.

With a groan, he pulled out his new sword, staring down the swarm of jelly monsters. "The things I do to have friends," he muttered as he slipped into a fighting stance.


	6. Update

I don't know what's a long time for you guys, but for me, three months is a long ass time.

Honestly, I haven't be feeling the LoZ love or whatever you want to call it. At least for the moment, I don't have any desire to play it. As a matter of fact, I don't think I want to play any Nintendo games. (Except for maybe Kid Icarus. You can never have enough of that game.) My interests have recently fallen into a slightly more mature category with Persona, Naruto, and Undertale. I'm desperately trying to hang onto my Rhythm Thief just because that series deserves some love.

Anyway, the point of this small little (wow, can you said 'repetitive language'?) update is... I'm going to put this on a hiatus.

And honestly, I don't know if I'll ever pick this up again. So, feel free to pick it up for me. Just tell me. So long as you don't completely butcher everything I've made, have at it. I'd love to see what you guys could come up with.


End file.
